


Secrets

by hannahfanficrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affairs, Getting Together, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going way back to the beginning! Aaron meets a handsome stranger while working in the garage. A stranger who conveniently forgets to mention he's married... Robert and Aaron goodness and angst ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I need to go out for a bit,” Cain said, picking up his keys “You can finish that car, right?” Aaron nodded briefly, it wasn’t a complicated job. “Don’t slack off.”

“Yeah, right,” Aaron said. Lately Cain had been the one who seemed to be allergic to work, not him. Aaron breathed a sigh of relief once he was on his own. He preferred it that way, so he turned the radio up as he carried on working on the engine, allowing himself to get lost in the work.

About half an hour later Aaron narrowly avoided hitting his head on the open bonnet as a voice startled him, calling out “Hello?” Aaron turned away, switching the radio off to see a tall blonde man studying him carefully.

“What?” Aaron asked eventually, feeling uncomfortable with the way this stranger was watching him.

“Er… my car, I think the brakes have gone. It doesn’t feel right and I’ve got a long drive ahead. You got time to have a look at it?”

“I’m a bit busy right now,” Aaron said.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” he replied. 

“Yeah, I’m not open for bribes,” Aaron said briefly. “I’ve only got one pair of hands, and I’ve got to get this one done,” he said, nodding at the car with the open bonnet.” The man sighed, clearly disappointed.

“You sure you can’t fit me in?” he asked. “I really want to get out of here.”

“Oh?” Aaron asked, finding himself briefly curious. Now he stood talking to this stranger, he realised how deeply attractive he was. Tall, blonde and gorgeous, seriously fit. Aaron gave himself a mental shake. Most of the men he felt attracted to turned out to be straight anyway, so fantasising wasn’t going to do him any good. “You’re not from round here, are you?” Aaron said.

“How d’you know that?”

“Small village. Know everyone and your face isn’t familiar.” Aaron didn’t add that he was certain he’d remember that gorgeous face if he had seen him before. And those eyes...

“Look, please, do me a favour with my car.” Aaron sighed and turned around to find the appointments book, and a pen to write down his details. When he turned back, he clearly saw the stranger checking him out. Aaron felt almost sure his eyes had been on his arse so… maybe not straight then.

“By the end of the day’s the best I can do,” Aaron said. “Take it or leave it.”

“Thank you,” he said sincerely.

“Give me your phone number, I’ll call you when it’s done,” Aaron said.

“How about I give you my phone number and you call me for a drink sometime?” he said, blue eyes sparkling attractively in the sunlight, lips tilting into an attractive smirk.

“That line ever work?” Aaron asked, covering the way his heart leapt at the suggestion. He could almost feel his hands itching to get under that leather jacket, feel his body under his palms… _get a grip, Aaron!_

“Depends,” he said smiling. He gave Aaron his phone number for the car anyway, blinking when Aaron held his hand out.

“Keys,” Aaron said.

“Oh, right,” he said, shaking his head and handing them over. Their fingers briefly touched and both men pretended they couldn’t feel the tiny frisson between them. “Thanks, I really appreciate this.”

“It’s fine,” Aaron said. “By the way, it’s Aaron. When you come to pick your car up, in case my uncle’s here instead.”

“Oh, I do hope not,” he said, smirking again. “Robert.” Aaron nodded once. “See you later then.” Robert walked off, the gravel crunching under his feet and Aaron sighed as he left. It was very tempting to take Robert up on his offer of a drink, but something was holding him back, he wasn’t quite sure what.

Robert walked on, thinking he could possibly see Vic before leaving the village. Coming here in the first place had probably been a mistake, but when he was so close, just outside Hotten for business, he’d felt the pull and he couldn’t resist seeing the village. It looked almost as if nothing had changed in ten years, though it probably had. His phone rang and Robert fumbled to answer it.

“Hi darling, are you on your way home?”

“No, I’m going to be delayed,” Robert said. “My car needs it’s brakes fixing. I’ll be back by tonight at the latest, Chrissie.”

“I’ve missed you,” she almost purred down the phone line.

“It’s been two days,” Robert said. “Your father sent me here, remember?”

“I know,” she said. “Can’t wait to see you, though.”

“Me too,” Robert said. “I’ll get the car fixed, and come home soon as I can.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too. Bye.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Robert tugged off his wedding ring, putting it securely in his wallet before going back to the garage. He didn’t want Aaron to see it, and he dearly hoped he hadn’t clocked the ring when he’d first appeared earlier in the day. But then, Robert hadn’t expected to bump into someone like Aaron. He’d tried to be subtle about it, but it’d been clear that Aaron had been looking at him, and liking what he saw. Which Robert had basically confirmed when giving him his phone number, needing to know before he made a complete fool of himself. But Aaron had seemed comfortable with the light flirting, so Robert felt sure enough that he wouldn’t be completely rejected. _Playing with fire, Sugden_ , he said to himself. But he knew, and anyone who had ever met him knew that wouldn’t be enough to stop him.

“Car done then?” Robert asked, walking towards Aaron. He’d changed out of his dark blue overalls, now wearing jeans and a hoodie. He looked more than good.

“Yeah, I was just about to give you a ring,” Aaron said. This was perfectly true, because he’d wanted Robert to return when Cain was well out of the way, giving him a few minutes alone with the handsome blonde stranger. “You could have mentioned that your car was an Aston Martin when you were trying to get me to do it.”

“You didn’t see me drive up?”

“No,” Aaron said. He hadn’t, he’d been too distracted with the radio at the time. “Amazing car,” he added, stroking the bonnet briefly. Aaron had loved working on it, and the job had been over far too quickly for his liking.

“Mm,” Robert said, agreeing. He loved his car, probably too much. “So, how much do I owe you?” Aaron gave him the bill and they sorted out the money quickly, Aaron locking it in the cash box before locking up the garage for the night. When Aaron turned back to Robert, he again noticed Robert’s eyes had been firmly trained on his arse. Twice in one day, and Aaron was beginning to love the way it felt, having Robert‘s eyes on his body.

“Want to go for a drink?” Robert suggested. Aaron looked at him, considering and for some reason, that look made Robert nervous. It was almost as if he could see straight through Robert.

“Fine, but… not here,” Aaron said. This sounded perfect to Robert, he didn’t know who he’d bump into in Emmerdale after all. Coming here to see family had most definitely been a mistake, but he hoped meeting Aaron wouldn’t be.

“I’m staying in Hotten,” Robert suggested, smiling at him. “We could drive over there?”

“Sounds great.” Robert got into his car and nodded at Aaron to take the passenger seat. He only hesitated for the barest moment before following suit.

* * *

 

“So, you work at the Dingle garage?” Robert asked, he’d noticed the sign. “You must be family.” Of course, that family were as tight knit as they come.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Cain Dingle’s my uncle.”

“Oh, God,” Robert groaned, keeping his eyes on the road as Aaron looked at him sharply. “I have a Dingle in my car. Surprised you didn’t try to steal it.”

“Oi!” Aaron said sharply, unsure whether to be offended or not. The easy going grin on Robert’s face made up his mind for him and he didn’t take it seriously. “Mind you, I have just come out of prison. Watch it!” Aaron shouted. Robert had taken his eyes off the road at Aaron’s words and had nearly swerved into the hedge. He straightened up before returning to the conversation, suddenly feeling more worried. Aaron might be one of the best looking men he’d laid his eyes on lately, but a Dingle and prison was never a healthy combination.

“Prison for what?”

“Oh… absconding bail. And arson. Which I didn’t do by the way.”

“Of course not,” Robert said innocently.

“I didn’t,” Aaron repeated, more sincere this time. “I was covering for a friend.”

“Some friend you are,” Robert said, knowing he had no one in his life who would even think of defending him that way.

“Well, he needed me. And like you say, I’m a Dingle. The police aren‘t going to look too much further are they?”

“So… just a friend? Or more?” Robert asked. “Boyfriend maybe?”

“Nah,” Aaron said with a easy smile. “Adam’s a good mate. My boyfriend’s a six foot two rugby player.” Robert’s face fell, especially at Aaron‘s smirk. “What, disappointed?”

“I’m not that easy to read,” Robert said defensively. Aaron unnerved him, and his usual smug mask didn’t quite seem to work with him.

“Robert, relax, I’m messing with you.” It was the first time Aaron had said his name and he couldn’t help the little shiver that ran up his spine. He liked the way his name sounded coming from Aaron’s mouth. How would it sound if Aaron moaned it, while he was buried deep inside him? Plus, Aaron was clearly comfortable letting people know he was gay then. Good. This could be going well. A quick little… something before going back home to the waiting wife. They slipped into silence until Robert parked at the back of his hotel.

“Why did you come to Emmerdale, if your business was in Hotten?” Aaron asked. It was more than a little out of the way.

“My sister used to live there. Not any more though.” This was a lie, in the end he hadn’t called Victoria, not wanting to catch up after so long, answer the inevitable round of questions and… he’d chickened out. It was easier to tell Aaron she’d moved away though.

“Who is your sister?” Aaron asked, annoyingly going to the point he didn’t want to talk about.

“Oh, it doesn’t matter.” Aaron could clearly sense a closed subject, because he didn’t push it as they headed towards a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this chapter ended abruptly, but I wanted to get it done as soon as possible for you lovely readers! Thank you for the comments on Ch1! x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of little scenes here, but they're all necessary! Thank you to those who're reading and enjoying this so far!

The tension between the two of them was rising as they sat with their drinks. Both of them felt fairly sure how the night was going to end, glances held much too long, lips going into small, almost teasing smiles. It became increasingly obvious that the desire was lying between them, waiting for the spark to ignite it. They’d barely got halfway through their drinks when Robert pulled Aaron into a kiss. Aaron twisted away slightly, which confused him. He could tell Aaron was attracted to him, so why? What was the problem?

“Not here,” Aaron said. “Too public.”

“Oh?” Robert asked, not expecting this shy streak from him. But then, Robert didn’t really know him that well, and he had a point. This was too public. “It’s going to sound really bad, but I’ve got a hotel room.”

“You’re right, that does,” Aaron said, but he was grinning anyway. Aaron picked up his pint, finished what was left of it and nodded to the door. “If you want?” he said neutrally. Robert grinned and followed him out of the bar.

* * *

 

“Hey, I have to go,” Robert said quietly, stroking Aaron's hair.

“Mm?” Aaron murmured, trying to wake himself up, which was proving difficult. “Go? Where?”

“I’ve got a really early morning meeting in Manchester,” Robert said. “I’ve stayed here much longer than I should anyway. So sorry.”

“All right,” Aaron said with a groan, trying to get out of bed and rub his face at the same time. “Give me five minutes and I’ll get dressed.”

“No, no,” Robert said. “I have to go, you don’t,” he said. “I’ve got no choice, you stay here.”

“You sure?” Aaron asked in surprise.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “Hotel room’s paid for on business expenses, someone might as well be using it.”

“Won’t it be too weird with me staying here?” Aaron asked.

“No, I rather enjoy the mental picture of you warm in bed, still feeling me while I go home.” Robert said. Aaron had half a smile on his face as he collapsed onto the mattress too comfortable to argue it too much. Robert leaned very close to Aaron, kissing his jaw. “I really, _really_ enjoyed that. Text me, okay?”

“Mm,” Aaron agreed, slipping into sleep again. Robert smirked before leaving the hotel room. He really had been far too long away from Chrissie, but he wouldn’t give it back for anything. Aaron had been incredible, passionate, intense, almost desperate to take what he needed from Robert. He’d mentally planned that to most definitely be a one night stand. Just a little thrill before going back home, a distraction, but now he’d tasted Aaron once, he didn’t want it to be the end. He still itched for more. In fact, sitting behind the wheel of his car, he debated going back up to the hotel room for round two. He talked himself out of it only because he knew how desperate it would look, and though he wanted the other man, desperation wasn’t something that was attractive.

It was when he was halfway home that he realised something. He was already planning how he could get away to Hotten again, what excuse he could give, running through the business books. “He’s not that special,” Robert said to himself. This was less convincing than it should have been when he could still hear Aaron’s desperate moaning, repeating on a loop in his ears.

* * *

 

“You’ve been ages,” Chrissie whined, feeling the cold rush of air as Robert came back to their bedroom.

“Stupid car,” Robert said. “I’m sorry.

“Come here.” Chrissie almost forced him into a kiss before Robert straightened up. “You not coming to bed?”

“I need a shower first, be there in ten minutes, okay?”

“All right, fine,” she said, pouting. It was when Robert was in the shower, washing away Aaron’s touch that he noticed the omission. He hadn’t yet put his wedding ring back on. Thank God Chrissie hadn’t noticed and he had the time to fix it. He hurried for his wallet in his jacket and pushed the ring on quickly. He couldn’t afford to do that again. If Chrissie found out, all hell would break lose.

“Good trip?” she asked when he got into bed, curling up against him.

“Yes,” he said honestly, though probably not in the way she meant. “Contracts are downstairs, I’ll drop them off at the office tomorrow.”

“Kay,” she said. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

Aaron woke up, feeling the most relaxed he had in ages. That had been an incredible night, and he couldn’t remember the last time he‘d felt so utterly wanted. Robert knew exactly how to give and take such exquisite pleasure that it was the first time after a one night stand that Aaron felt disappointed he wasn’t waking up next to him. God, he wanted more.

Aaron fumbled on the bedside table, hearing a distant ringing. No, his phone wasn’t there. He eventually found it in the pocket of his jeans, strewn halfway across the bedroom floor.

“Yeah?” he asked, answering it.

“Oh, Aaron, thank God,” came the relieved voice of his mum. “I’ve been worried about you.”

“Mum, I’m an adult, I can do what I want,” Aaron said tiredly.

“I know, but you didn’t even come home from work yesterday,” Chas said. “I’ve been worried that you’re… I don’t know, been arrested, or lying dead somewhere.”

“Well, I’m obviously not dead in a ditch if I can answer my phone,” Aaron said, cutting off his mothers rambling. “I’ll be home in an hour.”

“So… what happened?” Aaron sighed at the change of her tone. Chas had clearly gone from worried concerned mother to needing the gossip, and her usual burning curiosity.

“Nothing, I just stayed in town,” Aaron said defensively.

“Aaron…”

“I should go. Bye.” Aaron cut off the call before it could go any further. He was sure Chas would grill him when he got home, but right now he wanted to close his eyes and remember Robert’s hands on his body.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've clearly written like a fiend today, and think updates may be slower tomorrow. But for now, enjoy!

The next day at work, Robert was busy in paperwork when one crystal clear thought invaded his mind. He didn’t have Aaron’s phone number. He’d left the mechanic his, but he didn’t have it in his phone, scrolling through his contacts. “You stupid idiot!” Mark looked up from the other side of the office, worried. “No, me,” Robert said, waving him aside. He’d either have to wait for Aaron to contact him, or call the garage and try to track him down, something he wasn’t that keen to do. How keen and desperate did he want to look?

* * *

 

Two days later, he decided to cast his pride aside. Aaron hadn’t got into contact with him, and though it had only been a couple of days, Robert was feeling the urge to get Aaron’s body under his hands again, feel his muscles, see that grin. He called Emmerdale garage from his office, feeling that the public line was probably better. If it came back, he could say he was chasing the bill for his faulty brakes.

“Yeah?” came an unfriendly male voice.

“Oh, hi,“ Robert stuttered. “I’m looking for Aaron Dingle, I know he works there.”

“Think you might be after Aaron Livesy,” a gruff voice said.

“Um… okay,” Robert said, thrown for a moment. “Can I speak to him?” A pause.

“I’m not his personal receptionist.” The phone got slammed down and Robert blinked. Charming. Well, he’d tried. Maybe Aaron was too much work, and having an affair was playing with fire anyway. _Time to cut your loses_ , Robert told himself. Ten minutes later his phone buzzed with a text message that changed his mind.

* * *

 

“Who was that?” Aaron asked, dropping the spanner he’d been using on the car next to him. He’d heard his name on the phone.

“Dunno,” Cain said. “I’m not a message service, and you’re working.” Aaron continued to stare at him. “All right, someone wanted Aaron Dingle. I assume they’re meaning you.” Aaron sighed. That could only be Robert. He’d done little else over the last two days but think of him. But he hadn’t been stupid, he knew that for Robert it was a one night thing. Honestly, leaving your fling alone in a hotel room they’d paid for? Had one night stand written all over it, and Aaron wasn’t going to push for more. He’d only just come out of prison, a fling was fine with him. Even if the sex had been the best of his life. He had saved Robert’s number in his phone earlier, and sent him a quick text, now feeling like he had the green light to test the waters. See if this could be more than just a one off. He took his overalls off, without asking Cain.

“Oi, you’re not done,” Cain said, calling after him.

“Let me speak to people who call for me then,” Aaron said. It was nearly five anyway. “I’ll finish it tomorrow.”

_Heard you’re looking for me? A._

* * *

Robert rushed, saving the number in his phone before sending a reply. _Didn’t have your number. Livesy, eh? Thought it was Dingle._

_Mum’s side. What’s your last name then?_

Robert thought about it, but Sugden was too dangerous. Aaron lived in Emmerdale, the Sugden’s were prolific there. And he wanted to keep quiet, so what was one more little lie? _White. Coming up to Hotten next week. Want to meet up?_  Robert didn’t care that it was abrupt, he couldn’t ever remember feeling this longing, this desperation to get his hands on someone’s skin.

_You don’t waste your time, do you?_

_Is that a yes?_  There was a long pause in the conversation that had Robert worrying.

 _Yeah, just text me when. A._  Robert grinned like the cat who’d got the cream.

* * *

 

“You’ve been quiet,” Paddy said to Aaron over his pint at lunch a couple of days later. Aaron shrugged. “Your mum’s worried.”

“So she came running to you?” Aaron asked with a frown. He didn’t like that Chas seemed to always go to Paddy instead of talking to him herself. “I’m fine.”

“Are you?”

“Yes,” Aaron said. “I’ve just been a bit distracted lately.”

“We’ve noticed,” Paddy said dryly. “You’re barely off your phone these days. Oh, come on, talk to me,” he added when Aaron failed to fill the silence. “It won’t go any further.”

Aaron bit his lip, considering. The truth was, Robert filled a lot of his thoughts lately, and he’d only met the man once, though their texting was considerable. Aaron was aware that how much he thought of the blonde was dangerous. He couldn’t fall for him, it was a bit of fun, that was all. “I’ve met someone,” he said eventually.

“Okay,” Paddy said. “And…?”

“It’s casual,” Aaron said. “Really, really casual, and early but…”

“He’s on your mind, isn’t he?” Paddy said, reading between the lines. 

Aaron nodded curtly. “I can’t stop thinking about him,” he admitted. “Which is stupid.”

“Why?” Paddy asked. “Why’s it stupid?”

“He doesn’t live around here,” Aaron said. “I’ll probably barely get to see him.”

“I don’t think that’s a good reason, Aaron,” Paddy said.

“Let me sort my head out,” Aaron said. “And don’t tell mum. Can you cover for me tomorrow night? Tell her I’m round yours with Marlon watching a film or something. I don’t want her sticking her nose in.”

“Subtlety never was Chas’s strong point,” Paddy agreed. “Course I will.”

"Thanks."

 


	5. Chapter 5

“You know, I still don’t know anything about you. Nothing real,” Aaron said, feeling more comfortable than the first time, his head pillowed on Robert‘s chest, the duvet warm around them both. They had quite quickly ended up back in the hotel room, neither man minding that there hadn’t been much of a conversation before hand. The sexual tension was more than enough to occupy them. “Other than you spend too much money on cars.”

“I’ve got good taste, though,” Robert said, making Aaron smile. “What d’you want to know?”

“You keep saying you’ve got business here, what is it you actually do?”

“It’s boring,” Robert warned. “Mostly selling farm equipment.” Aaron snorted in amusement. “The big expensive stuff though. It’s all sweet talking really, trying to charm people into giving you what you want.”

“Oh, you can charm people, can you?” Aaron teased. “I hadn’t noticed.” He twisted his head to suck Robert’s nipple gently, making him hiss.

“Are you staying here all night this time?” Aaron asked, hating that he sounded insecure or needy. “Or d’you like making me feel cheap?”

“Er, it’s not cheap,” Robert said, looking at the hotel room. “But no. I’m yours for the night.”

“Lucky me,” Aaron said, intending for a sarcasm that didn’t quite come off.

“You might be in five minutes,” Robert said, his smirk appearing almost instantly as he rolled his hips towards Aaron suggestively.

“I honestly didn’t expect to ever hear from you again,” Aaron said as they started to tangle their limbs together for a second time.

“Why?” Aaron stared at him pointedly. “What, when the sex is this good?” Robert said, grinning at him. Aaron thought he’d remembered his smirk exactly. He hadn’t. It made his heart jolt, just seeing it.

“I can’t help it that I’m only here every couple of weeks,” Robert said, the smile dropping from his face, speaking more seriously. “I go where they send me. And I wanted to see you.”

“Mm? Why’s that?” Aaron groaned as Robert’s hands starting to wander. They didn’t speak at all for a long time.

* * *

 

They settled into a routine, every couple of weeks Robert would drive to Hotten, where they’d meet up. Aaron knew he was very close to falling completely for this charming blonde who’d walked straight into his life. If it wasn’t already too late. Other than that very first time, Robert always stayed the night, which reassured Aaron’s insecurities. Maybe Robert had feelings for him too. He certainly made a point of continuing to text him, even when they weren’t together. Aaron hated feeling so unsure of himself and was convinced it was the distance between them. After all, starting something with Robert when he lived so far away probably wasn’t a good idea. But he hadn’t been able to stop himself, and if he could go back, he knew he'd still go out for a drink with Robert. It had felt too good not to.

“Out again?” Aaron turned to see Chas studying him. “You know, sooner or later I’m going to have to meet this guy.”

“What guy?” Aaron knew it wouldn’t put her off, but it was instinctive of him to try.

“I know you’re seeing someone,” Chas said. “I’m not stupid, why’re you hiding it?”

“I’m not exactly hiding it,” Aaron said defensively with a shrug. “I don’t see him that often, he’s not from round here.”

“Oh?”

“How much more do you want?” Aaron asked, putting his jacket on and grabbing his keys. “I’m going to be late.”

“Are you happy?” Chas asked, her voice full of concern. Aaron suddenly felt a lump in his throat at how that would be the question his mother asked him.

“Yeah,” Aaron admitted. “When I’m with him…” he took a deep breath. “Yeah, I can’t explain it.”

“Go,” Chas said, smiling at him. “It’s good seeing you smile, you know?” Aaron took her advice. It felt good to smile too.

* * *

 

Robert felt sated and completely satisfied for the first time since he’d last laid hands on Aaron. These days he thought Aaron was the only thing that kept him going, the promise of more, his touch both relaxing him and making him want so much more. In such a short space of time, this fling, this affair with Aaron had become so important to him. And it wasn’t just the sex, though that was absolutely incredible, it was more. Robert felt able to talk to Aaron in a way he couldn’t with his wife. Chrissie did that judging thing, and he didn’t really have any friends. He was so tied up with work, trying to impress the White’s that friends had fallen by the wayside. Aaron was easy to be with, not demanding at all, and Robert often felt the urge to talk to him even when he wasn’t with him.

“I’ve been thinking,” Aaron said.

“Always a worry,” Robert said, making Aaron laugh, the sound vibrating through Robert’s chest.

“You always come to me, I could drive down to you for the weekend,” Aaron suggested. “I mean… Manchester’s not that far away and… I’d get to see more of you.” Robert could tell that last had been very reluctantly added, even as his insides turned cold. How was he going to get out of this?

“I’m always so busy with the business,” Robert said as Aaron twisted to look at him. “I mean, I’m barely ever home, all I do is sleep and grab the occasional shower.”

“Robert…” Aaron said, a note of warning in his voice.

“Besides, I like coming here. Gives me something to look forward to.”

“This is just about sex for you, isn’t it?” Aaron asked as it dawned on him. “You don’t want more.” This wasn’t strictly true, but Robert couldn’t exactly argue it. “Just a quick cheap thrill for you, eh? I was right all along, should have been a one night thing.”

“Aaron, don’t storm off,” Robert said, watching as Aaron got out of bed, hurriedly grabbing his clothes and dressing. Robert was distracted for a moment by the sight of Aaron’s twisting naked body before he covered up his skin. “Come on, it’s not like that. I just can’t have this… us, back home.”

“This gets better,” Aaron said, zipping his hoodie up. “Are you ashamed of me?”

 _Confession time_ , Robert thought. He was walking out on him anyway, he had very little to lose.

“I’m married.”


	6. Chapter 6

There was a perfect moment of silence, both men staring at each other, hearing the echoes of the television in the next room. Robert suddenly felt at a massive disadvantage still in bed wearing nothing at all, but felt he couldn’t make a grab for his clothes without drawing more attention to it.

“No, I’m sure I just slipped off into a delusion,” Aaron said. “Because you can’t possibly have said what I thought.”

“Aaron…”

“Since when?” Aaron asked, still trying to take it in. Robert, _his_ Robert couldn’t possibly married.

“A couple of years.”

Aaron breathed out heavily in surprise. “So, I’m what?” Robert’s silence spoke volumes. “I’m your bit on the side?” Robert still didn’t reply. “Clearly that’s exactly what I am.” Aaron couldn’t take it any more, he turned for the door and left. Robert sighed and lay down staring at the ceiling. He didn’t know what he’d expected, certainly nothing good, but he hadn’t wanted Aaron to walk out.

“You’re an idiot," Robert said to himself.

* * *

 

Aaron parked up outside the Woolpack, but he stayed sat in the car, looking out of the windscreen, not really letting his eyes focus on anything at all. Robert was married. Counting backwards, Aaron worked out he’d been with Robert for about two months. Two months during which they’d text almost every day, and Aaron hadn’t been able to keep his thoughts off of Robert for more than an hour or two. Robert was under his skin well and truly and that’s what made it hurt so much. How could he have been so stupid? Of course a man like Robert wouldn’t be interested in him, and him alone. It’d all been about what Robert could get, using Aaron to scratch the itch. Aaron rested his head on his hand, wondering how much more he could take. His phone buzzed with a message, which Aaron read.

_Please call me. R x_ Aaron completely ignored this. He was torn between complete anger and total humiliation, neither of which would make him amenable to Robert. He’d most likely shout and scream which he still had enough sense to realise wasn’t the most productive thing to do right now. Aaron almost jumped out of his skin when someone rapped their knuckles on his window.

“God, you’re going to give me a heart attack,” Aaron said after winding down his window, seeing Paddy there.

“Thought you weren’t home tonight,” Paddy said. He didn’t mention that he’d been watching Aaron sitting in the car staring into space for a good five minutes before deciding to interrupt.

“Yeah, I think that’s over,” Aaron said briefly. He really didn’t want to get into it, but Paddy couldn’t take the hint. He moved around to the passenger side and sat next to Aaron in the car.

“Want to talk about it?”

“No,” Aaron said. “It’s really over.”

“You don’t seem… thrilled about that,” Paddy said, knowing he had to tread carefully.

“D’you want me to throw a party and grab the champagne?” Aaron asked bitterly.

“I meant… it doesn’t seem like it was your decision,” Paddy said. “He’s an idiot if he chucked you.”

“It’s not that simple,” Aaron said quietly. Paddy clearly wasn’t leaving without an explanation, so he might as well go with it. “This guy I’ve been… well, he failed to mention a little thing about a wedding ring.”

“You what?” Paddy said, clearly shocked.

“Married,” Aaron confirmed sadly. There was a long silence as Paddy digested this.

“Good riddance,” Paddy said. Aaron shook his head. “Aaron, he’s taken, you can’t seriously be considering…”

“I’m in love with him, Paddy,” Aaron said, very quietly. Paddy froze at the admission, Aaron was never open about his feelings. Aaron had never even allowed that possibility to drift over his own mind. He hadn't let himself form the words but it was true. “I can’t lose him.”

“I don’t think you have him to lose,” Paddy said, voice very soft which was almost enough to set Aaron off. He didn’t want to cry, it wasn’t worth it and he didn’t want to appear weak in front of Paddy either. “What’s so special about him?”

“You want me to explain how I feel?” Aaron asked in disbelief. “I can’t. It‘s not something I can put into words.”

“How did you find out?” Paddy asked.

“He told me,” Aaron said. Maybe he could give Robert a couple of points for eventually being honest. Maybe not.

“Dare I even ask, wife, husband?”

“I don’t know, I never got that far,” Aaron said. “I walked out. I’m so angry, and so hurt and…” Aaron didn’t finish. “Okay, you’ve done the parenting bit, you can go now.”

“You’re not going to do anything stupid are you?” Paddy asked. Aaron shook his head, but Paddy clearly wasn’t convinced.

“No,” Aaron said. “I want to kill him, but I’m not going to… you know.”

“Okay,” Paddy said after a moment, choosing to believe him. “Your mum’ll know something’s up.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “Let me avoid her until the morning. Might look better on a good nights sleep.” They both knew this was unlikely, but neither said it. “Thanks Paddy.”

* * *

 

Much to his own surprise, Aaron slept. In the morning he woke up to three missed calls and two more texts from Robert, all pretty much saying the same thing. He was no less angry, but he felt calm enough to actually speak to Robert, so he called him, ignoring the fact it was seven in the morning. If Robert lost out on sleep, he wasn’t going to feel guilty.

“I’m so glad you called,” Robert said in a rush, picking up after only two rings. “I’ve not slept.”

“Why?” Aaron said. “Worried I’m going to spill the beans? By the way, are you married to a man or a woman?”

“Why does that matter?”

“Curiosity that’s all,” Aaron said. It wasn’t just that, he was desperate to know what kind of person he was competing in Robert’s affections for.

“A woman,” Robert said briefly. “Look, it’s complicated.”

“No, Robert, it’s not,” Aaron said. “It’s actually very simple. You’ve completely played me and I fell for it because I’m an idiot.”

“I really like you,” Robert said, a slight begging note to his voice now. “It’s different with you. I still want you and I don’t want this to change.”

“So you come up here every fortnight to use me for sex before swanning off home like a good little boy? No thanks,” Aaron said coldly.

“Aaron, it was never like that,” Robert said. “I’ve not… you’re special.”

“I am not falling for that one,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes. “You’re going to have to try a whole lot better than that.”

“I can’t leave her,” Robert said. Aaron felt mildly pleased to hear the desperation in his voice. “I can’t leave you.”

“I'm not giving you the option here,” Aaron said. “You’re married. I think that’s it, don’t you?”

“I didn’t like waking up without you,” Robert said. That hit home because Aaron hadn’t liked it either. “You should be here, I miss you.”

“How would your wife feel about you saying that to me? Does she know, by the way? How much you love it, having a man deep inside you?”

“No, she doesn’t,” Robert said, tone going dark. “I don’t want to talk about her, she’s not important.”

“I wanted more than sex from you, Robert,” Aaron said, shaking his head, though the other man couldn’t see it. “I can’t see you any more. It can never work, and you know it, otherwise you wouldn’t have lied to me in the first place. Don’t call again.” Aaron hung up, wondering where that strength had come from. He didn’t think he had it in him to actually ditch Robert. God, the next few days were going to be so lonely, without Robert‘s texts to fall back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I don't know how to get them back together! I hadn't planned for Aaron to cut the connection between them totally at this point, but it kind of wrote itself that way. Not sure how to get them out of this mess though!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments on this, it means so much to me!! For this to work, I've made it so Robert grew up in his teenage years away from the village, so people (besides Vic) don't recognise him. Hope that's not too confusing!

“Right, you’re going to talk to me whether you like it or not,” Chas said a few days later. “Sit down and talk.”

“Mum, I…”

“You’ve had a right face on you for days! What’s wrong?” Aaron still didn’t speak, though he did sit down on the sofa. “This has to be to do with your new man.”

“He’s not my new man,” Aaron said, feeling a stab of pain at Chas‘s casual mention of him. “He’s not my anything.”

Chas looked at him blankly. “Talk.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, knowing that Chas was right in one thing, he had been in a mood all week.

“I like him. I really, really like him but… he didn’t ever mention that he’s married.”

“What!” Chas exploded.

“Not once,” Aaron said. He’d reached a point that he couldn’t feel any worse. He’d been sleeping with someone else’s husband, the thought made him feel dirty. “Which is why I look so bloody miserable. And I don’t want to talk about it any more.”

“Aaron,” Chas said quietly, as he got up and left the pub.

“Work,” he mumbled before he left. Chas shook her head, she hated to see her son in such pain like this.

* * *

 

“I don’t understand,” Chrissie said with a shrug. “The contracts are all done, why do you keep going up there?”

“I like to,” Robert said, almost feeling the thin ice he was treading on. “It’s good to see my sister, just to pop in and say hi.”

“Mm,” Chrissie said, unconvinced. “It doesn’t need you to keep going though. I’m sure we could pass it on to someone else.”

“Look, I have to go and see Vic,” Robert said, more firmly this time. “Why can’t I combine work and family?”

“Mm,” she said again. “Drive safely.” She kissed Robert deeply, Robert pretending her touch was the one he wanted before leaving.

* * *

 

Cain looked up as a car drove up outside the garage, parked and a tall blonde man came walking towards him.

“What d’you want?” he asked.

“Charming,” he said. “Is Aaron here?”

“Who’s asking?” Cain said.

“Robert,” he said. “I’d quite like to track him down.”

“No, he’s not here,” Cain said, turning towards the car he’d been working on.

“I know he works here,” Robert said, not giving up.

“He’s out delivering parts,” Cain said truthfully. He was, Moira needed replacements for one of her tractors and Aaron had offered to drive them up to the farm, now they’d finally been delivered.

“I’ll wait,” Robert said firmly, leaning on his own car. Cain put up with this for five minutes before he sighed heavily.

“I’ll call him, shall I?”

“That’d be great,” Robert said coldly. He’d tried calling Aaron himself, but he wasn’t picking up, presumably seeing who was calling and avoiding Robert's calls. In the end, Cain didn’t have to, Aaron drove up in the truck.

“What are you doing here?” Aaron asked, not even looking at him.

“I had to see you,” Robert said.

“Aaron, you all right?” Cain asked. Aaron locked eyes with his uncle and nodded once. Cain took the hint. “I think the phone’s ringing,” he said, turning to leave Aaron and Robert alone.

“You’ve been ignoring me,” Robert said. “I need to talk to you.”

“I’ve said all I have to say,” Aaron said, though his resolve was significantly less so when face to face with Robert. He looked so good, better than he’d remembered.

“Aaron, don’t be like that,” Robert said.

“You lied.”

“Yes, I lied,” Robert said. “But God, I wanted you so much.” Aaron scoffed. “It’s true,” Robert continued. “The way you look at me, I…”

“You can’t have me,” Aaron said bluntly, ignoring the desire his body felt to be touched and caressed by this man. The longing was certainly there, and Aaron felt glad they were in the middle of the street. Less chance he’d give in to the temptation Robert presented to him.

“I know you know how good it is between us,” Robert said. “You don’t want it to stop any more than I do.” Aaron said nothing, didn’t even move as Robert closed the distance between them. Aaron found himself trapped between Robert’s car and the heat of his body. Robert grinned at him, and part of Aaron knew he was playing him, but he couldn’t stop it. He didn’t want to stop it, because Robert touching him… it was everything. Robert slowly dipped his head towards Aaron, giving him time to turn away. But Aaron didn’t want to. There was something so hypnotising about Robert when he stood in front of him, clearly wanting him. Robert kissed him very slowly, making sure to press his body against Aaron’s.

“You can’t do that any more,” Aaron said quietly. Robert smirked, his hand cradling Aaron’s face gently.

“Want me to stop?” Robert asked. Aaron didn’t have an answer, letting Robert kiss him again, his perfect lips feeling so damn good. Aaron reached for Robert’s hand impulsively, grabbing it tightly. Robert flinched, knowing what he was looking at. He’d been so eager to drive to the village that Robert hadn’t thought to remove his wedding ring. It still sat on his finger, almost mocking him.

“I’m not stupid,” Aaron said, looking at it. “I know you’ll never leave her. I’m not naïve, believing one day you‘ll chuck her.”

“I can’t leave her,” Robert said quietly.

“Then you can’t have me.” Aaron forcefully pushed Robert away from him, leaving Robert looking a little bewildered.

“Rob?” Both men turned around to see Victoria staring at him, her face splitting into a wide grin. “Robert!” She almost launched herself into his arms, having been so many years since she’d last seen him.

“Whoa, Vic,” Robert said, smiling anyway. He caught Aaron’s eyes and could see the confusion on his face, and had a feeling this wouldn’t go down well.

“What’re you doing here?” Vic asked, still smiling at him. “I’ve not seen you in ages!”

“Calm down, Vic,” Robert said, smiling at her. It really had been too long. “It’s not like I’ve died.”

“What’s this?” Aaron asked, chipping in.

“Robert’s my brother,” Vic said, smiling at him and luckily missing the shock on Aaron’s face. “My long lost brother, right?”

“Something like that,” Robert said. “Aaron, don’t walk away from me.”

“Why, you need another doormat?” Aaron said, continuing to put distance between them. Robert watched him leave with more than a little bitterness.

“What’ve I missed?” Victoria asked, staring after Aaron. 

“I might have lied to him a little bit,” Robert said. “A lot, actually.”

“Lied about what?” Victoria with her innocent wide eyes was a hard person to lie to. A lot had changed since he was a child, but that hadn’t.

“Not here,” Robert said. “Can we go to yours?” Vic nodded, an easy smile on her face.

* * *

 

“Okay, I need to trust you, Vic,” Robert said quietly. She just blinked at him as she sipped her tea. “You cannot tell anyone, okay? I’ve been really stupid lately.” Robert felt the need to tell someone what an idiot he’d been. While Vic couldn’t do anything, a sympathetic ear right now would be good. Despite the fact he hadn’t seen her in years.

“My lips are sealed. Spill.” So he did.

* * *

 

“Robert, do you like to make life as complicated as possible?” Victoria asked. He just shook his head. “Leave Aaron. Leave him alone and let him move on while you go home to your wife.”

“I can’t do that,” Robert said.

“Why?” Vic asked.

“It’s complicated.”

“Robert…”

“Look, don’t judge me for having a fling with a man,” Robert said defensively.

“I’m not,” Victoria said. “I’m judging you for cheating on your wife. And more than once, Rob, an ongoing affair. What’re you thinking?”

“I can’t stop,” Robert said. “I can’t stop calling him and wanting to see him all the time and… it’s not about the thrill. Maybe it was at first, but… I drove all this way to just to see him.”

“Why?” Vic asked. Robert bit his lip, shaking his head as he looked at the table. “Robert, are you in love with him?”

“I can’t be,” Robert said. “I’m married, it’s not an option.”

“Right, and when you’re not thinking logically?” Victoria asked. “Come on, be honest.”

“It was never meant to happen, Vic.” Robert felt absurdly like he might cry. “Aaron… oh God, what do I do?”

“You gotta finish it with one of them,” Victoria said pragmatically. “Does Chrissie know?”

“That I’m having an affair? No,” Robert said like it was obvious.

“That you like men.”

“Vic, I can’t talk about this with you.”

“Who’re you going to talk about it with then?” she said with a shrug of her shoulders. Robert had no answer to that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in soap terms, I'm sure it would have taken Aaron and Robert months to get to this point, but I didn't want to draw it out. Enjoy!

“Hey, listen, my sister needs a shoulder to cry on. I think I’m going to stay here with her for tonight,” Robert said on the phone, Victoria looking at him critically.

“Robert, not again,” Chrissie said firmly.

“She’s having marriage problems,” Robert said, earning him a swift kick from Vic under the kitchen table. “I can’t leave her, she’s really upset.”

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Chrissie said, making Robert freeze. “I know you’re having an affair.”

“What?” Robert said, trying to bluster it out. “No, of course I’m not, I’m with my sister.”

“I don’t care what lie you tell, I know there’s another woman.”

“There isn’t,” Robert said. “Honestly, on my life I’m with my sister right now. Why don’t you trust me?”

“Your phone bill,” Chrissie said. “Or had you forgotten it’s billed to the business?” Shit, he had forgotten. “Gone over your text message allowance haven’t you? You’ve sent hundreds, and they’re not to me.” Robert felt his eyes darting around the room, wondering how he was going to get out of this one. “I don’t even hear you denying it, Robert. Tell me, is it one? Or are you just sleeping with any slapper you come across?”

“Chrissie, calm down.”

“If you’re not back here by the time I go to sleep, we are over,” Chrissie said. “I mean it. I might chuck you anyway, but we have a marriage. I don’t want to throw it away for a cheap screw. Are you hearing me Robert?”

“It’s nothing,” Robert said.

“Then you’ll be back with me won’t you?” Chrissie said. Victoria could clearly tell something was off because she snatched the phone from Robert.

“…Chrissie…” she fake cried. “I think Adam’s going to leave me! I don’t know what to do.” Victoria kept sobbing into the phone. “And Robert’s going to leave too, everyone leaves me!” She kept gasping into the phone, muttering random words before she eventually hung up, throwing Robert his phone.

“I didn’t know you could cry on cue,” Robert said.

“I’ve bought you time,” Victoria said. “To decide what to do.”

“Thanks,” he said sincerely.

“Robert, you’re not stupid. Why would you risk the life you have for sex?” Victoria said. Robert flinched, no matter how grown up she was, discussing sex with his baby sister didn’t sit easily with him.

“It’s not the sex,” Robert said. “It’s more than that. I’d have moved on if that’s all it was.” Robert swallowed uncomfortably. “When I’m with him, I feel different,” Robert said quietly, trying to analyse his feelings, which was difficult for him. “It’s like… I feel right. I don’t get that with her.”

“Robert, be honest with yourself,” Vic urged, and he knew what she was getting at.

“I have a life with her, but I’m in love with him,” Robert said slowly. He’d never admitted it before, though deep inside he knew. He’d risked quite a lot to keep seeing Aaron and would risk even more. He ran both his hands over his face and his hair. “Oh, God. What do I do?”

* * *

 

Aaron locked up the garage, late. He’d stayed working on a car, wanting both the overtime and something to occupy his mind. It had more or less worked. He put the keys to the garage in his pocket, turned around and almost literally bumped into Robert.

“God, you can’t take the hint, can you?”

“I want you,” Robert said.

“We’ve been over this,” Aaron said tiredly.

“I’m in love with you,” he said softly. Aaron’s heart leapt but he tried not to show it.

“Robert, you’re a liar. You didn’t even tell me that Vic was your sister. I can’t believe anything you say.”

“Aaron,” Robert said, very gently, closing the gap between them. “I love you,” he whispered into his ear, making Aaron shiver. “I’m leaving her. Because I can’t leave you. Let’s face it, if the marriage worked, I wouldn’t have slept with you in the first place.

“You’re not going to leave your wife,” Aaron said resigned, pushing Robert away so there was some space between them. “You might say it. You might even believe it yourself right now, but you won’t. No one leaves the wife for the affair.”

“She told me to come home tonight if I wanted to save our marriage. I’m still here, wanting you.” Aaron couldn’t deny how good it felt to hear Robert say this, he had low enough self esteem that he craved it. But logic told him it wouldn’t be that easy. Robert kissed him deeply and Aaron sank into it.

“Back to yours?” Robert suggested.

“Is it all sex with you?”

“No,” Robert said quietly. “I want to wake up with you, that would be enough for me. But I also know that us sharing a bed usually leads to…”

“Right,” Aaron said, unable to hide the grin on his face. He’d deal with reality tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter to go! Thank you so much for the encouragement on this! xx


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the last chapter to tie it all off. Thank you so much for reading this!! x

Aaron awoke, his body feeling sore and aching in the most wonderful way. Robert had been more passionate and urgent than ever before, and it’d surprised Aaron. He thought he knew every side to Robert, physically at least. Keeping his eyes closed, he snuggled into the warm body next to him. He didn’t want to be faced with the reality of Robert leaving him. He knew he would do, no matter how good it felt to hear Robert say those things.

“You awake?” Robert asked, voice a little hoarse.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Unfortunately.”

“Er, why is that unfortunate?”

“Ignorance is bliss and all that,” Aaron said. “I know you’re leaving.”

“Would you look at me?” Robert said. With great hesitation, Aaron opened his eyes, taking a moment for Robert to come into focus. God he must be tired. But even in the morning, Robert still looked good. “I’m not going back to her.”

“Yeah, you said,” Aaron replied, his entire attitude making it clear he didn’t believe him. “You got me in bed anyway, go running home like a good little boy.”

“Hey, Aaron,” Robert said, letting his palms stroke Aaron’s face, making him look at him. “I meant it.” Aaron felt a very fragile bubble of hope and happiness inside him.

“I don’t want you to lie to me, Robert.”

“I’m not,” Robert said. “I’m not saying the next few months are going to be easy, they’re probably going to be a complete nightmare actually, but… I had a choice. Chrissie gave me a choice, and… in your own way, you did too. I’m in bed with you, I chose you.”

“You know, I just find that hard to believe,” Aaron said.

“How can I convince you, then?”

“Time?” Aaron suggested. “But if you’re hiding anything else from me, if you’ve got more secrets, now’s the time to tell me.”

“I hate peas,” Robert said, grinning at him. 

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Seriously.”

“I love you,” Robert said quietly, stroking his hair gently. “The rest will fall into place. It has to.”

“It won’t be easy.”

“No, it won’t,” Robert said. He got out of bed, grabbing his underwear and jeans, slowly getting dressed as Aaron watched the way his body moved. Still shirtless, he looked so damn good. Aaron bit his lip to resist the urge to pull him back down on the mattress. While the sex was incredible, it wasn’t the solution to everything. Sadly. They both looked at Robert’s phone as it started ringing, feeling the tension. Robert looked at the screen and sighed, but he didn’t answer it, instead turning it off.

“Your wife?”

“Yeah,” Robert said, rubbing his face angrily. “She can wait.” Robert’s wedding ring was still at Victoria’s and he had no intention of going back to pick it up. It was no longer important. Even if Robert hadn’t wanted Aaron this much, he knew Chrissie would never forgive an ongoing affair. A one night stand, maybe, but forgiveness wasn’t really in her nature.

“I love you.” Robert turned to the bed, surprised to hear that from Aaron. He could tell Aaron didn’t do declarations like this often. He had to mean it. Robert leaned over the bed and kissed him gently.

“Any chance I can get out of here without your mother spotting me?”

“Very slim,” Aaron said, grinning. “Go. I know you have stuff to deal with.”

“I’ll be back,” Robert said. “You know that, right?”

“I do,” Aaron said. “Go.” Robert kissed him once more before throwing his shirt and jacket on, leaving the pub. He had meant every word with Aaron last night, but he couldn’t pretend leaving Chrissie was going to be easy. Had to be done, though. And he’d be back with Aaron soon enough.


End file.
